Pure Love and Mr Panda
by LadyEXBang
Summary: "Selamanya, ya.. selamanya. Tao masih ada bersama gege" Tentang Cinta Kris yang begitu tulus pada Tao , dan Mr. Panda yang selalu mengingatkan Kris pada Tao, Fanfiction about Tao and Kris..TaoRis/KrisTao DLDR, Review please! My first Angst story, RnR


Title : Pure Love and Mr. Panda

Author: LadyEXBang

Rated : T

Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao

Cast : EXO member

Genre : Romance & Angst

Desclaimer : Semua Cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya ^^

Summary : "Selamanya, ya.. selamanya. Tao masih ada bersama gege" Tentang Cinta Kris yang begitu tulus pada Tao , dan Mr. Panda yang selalu mengingatkan Kris pada Tao, Fanfiction about Tao and Kris..TaoRis/KrisTao DLDR, Review please! My first Angst story, RnR

Warning : Typo(s), BoysXBoys, Don't Like ? Don't Read! Angst gagal

A/N : Wooyy! #plaakkk saya comeback dengan FF TaoRis tapi kali ini dengan genre Angst. Alur Maksa abiss! Walaupun saya masih punya hutang satu FF SuLay, nanti saya selesaikan… sueerr Hope You Like It!

Twitter : Lady_KangDae

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Huang Zi Tao **

**02-05-1993**

**03-11-2013**

Seorang Namja ber marga Wu menatap dingin Nisan yang masih di penuhi oleh kalungan berbagai macam bunga

Entah namja kelahiran China ini sadar atau tidak kalau seluruh teman dan keluarga sudah kembali sedari tadi. Ah, itu tidak masalah baginya.

Bahkan air hujan yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya tetap tidak mengubah posisinya sekarang

Kesedihan apalagi yang harus diterimanya sekarang? Setelah masa-masa sulit itu, bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Matanya berkaca-kaca, ekspresinya masih sama. Dingin, dan datar. Padahal dia jelas-jelas sedang menangis saat itu. Tanggannya meremas tanah, tak kuasa menahan sakit di dadanya

Bagaimana bisa, ia harus kehilangan namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Padahal jelas Kris tidak dapat hidup tanpa Tao disisinya

Huang Zi Tao,adalah Namja yang telah mengisi 4 tahun indahnya,entah bagaimana bisa terenggut sedemikian cepat

Mungkin, Tao sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Tapi Tao adalah namja yang polos dan sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya

Bahkan ia dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya…

.

.

.

Minggu pertama saat Tao didiagnosis mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, dunia milik Kris seaakan berputar. Ia tidak dapat menerimanya, ia tidak ingin Tao menderita

Hey! Siapa yang ingin orang yang dicintainya menderita?

Semua seaakan menjadi lubang hitam yang menarik mereka ke dunia lain

Kris bahkan menangis saat itu. Kris yang terkenal dengan sikap Cool nya bisa hancur seketika, apalagi menyangkut Tao

Masih teringat di benaknya,Saat pertama kali Kemoterapi Tao masih bisa memberikan senyum manisnya dan memainkan Boneka Panda kecil miliknya

Kris hanya tersenyum sendu saat melihat Tao yang masih bisa memberikan senyuman padanya di saat seperti itu

Satu perkataan polos yang terlontar dari Tao dan masih melekat diingatan Kris hingga sekarang ,

"Tao sangat mencintai Gege lebih dari rasa Cinta Tao pada "

**.**

**.**

Kris sangat khawatir bahkan memaksa dokter untuk memasukkan Tao ke IGD saat Tao tak sadarkan diri di rumahya. Sikapnya seperti anak-anak kehilangan mainan saat itu

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas saat itu, bahkan sepupunya Xiumin yang terkenal sabar menjadi emosi karena sikap Kris yang kekanakan saat itu

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat, Tao boleh kembali ke rumah, asalkan Tao tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Bahkan pekerjaan ringan pun dibatasi

Kris sangat protektif dengan apapun yang dilakukan Tao

Ia sangat mencintai Tao, dan ia tidak pernah ingin kehilangan Tao

Walaupun Tao dan Kris sama-sama tahu,

Waktu yang dimiliki Tao tidak lama lagi

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali kemoterapi,Keadaan Tao mulai berubah

Surai Hitam milik Tao mulai berguguran. Namun, Kris tetap mengelus lembut rambutnya yang menipis itu.

Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang

Sampai suatu hari, Tao mulai dilarang untuk banyak berjalan. Ia hanya duduk terdiam di kursi roda elektriknya. Kris mulai panik, Taoharus tetap berjalan disampingnya!

Akhirnya, ia rela mendorong kursi rod milik Tao ke tempatnya shooting agar Tao dapat melihatnya dan Kris dapat melihat Tao

Atau kau yang ingin melihatnya,Kris?

Tao tetap tersenyum dan menyemangati Kris gege nya yang sedang shooting film terbarunya. Tao

mulai sering mimisan, namun ia menyimpannya agar Kris yang sangat protektif itu tidak khawatir. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kris lagi

.

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam pekan ini, Tao kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Kali ini di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Sialnya, kepala Tao menghantam pinggiran wastafel sebelum terjatuh. Ia ditemukan suster 2 jam setelahnya.

Seluruh sahabat Tao terkejut dan langsung menjenguknya. Untungnya hanya memar kecil yang mengeuarkan sedikit darah di kepalanya

Kris bahkan menangis saat itu. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Tao dan mendekapnya di dada bidangnya

Luhan, salah satu sahabat Tao bahkan mengeluarkan gagasan gila yang diluar akal. Yaitu menukar tubuh Tao dengan tubuhnya agar Tao dapat hidup lebih lama

Sehun namjachingu Luhan menatap sedih Luhan yang terus larut dalam kesedihan

.

.

Setelah kali empat kemoterapi, Tao seakaan mulai kehilangan ekspresi. Ia hanya menatap datar seluruh orang yang menemaninya.

Hanya Kris yang terus mencoba tersenyum padanya, berharap Tao akan membalas senyumannya

Gagal, Tao tetap diam bagaikan patung dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan senyum manis nan polos miliknya

Bulan ke 4, perubahan emosi mulai terlihat padaTao . Ia lebih sering menangis dan meronta. Bahkan ia seringkali di beri obat penenang. Ia juga mulai menyendiri

Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandang Tao yang terus menatap keluar jendela. Menatap taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh Lily putih

Tidak ada lagi senyuman untuk Kris, tidak ada

Suatu malam, Tao menghilang dari kamar rawatnya. Kris yang saat itu menjaganya kaget setengah mati saat melihat Tao hilang bersama Kursi rodanya

Namun, ia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Tao tengah berada di taman rumah sakit

Ia menyerahkan Mr. Panda pada Kris,

"Aku ingin, gege meletakkannya di atas kuburanku nanti"

Kris jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya sangat lemas saat mendengarkan kata-kata Tao. Kris langsung memeluknya,

"Baby Panda,Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku . Kau harus tetap ada untuk gege"

.

Hingga, keadaan Tao mulai memasuki masa kritis. Ia koma selama 1 pekan. Kris masih terus ada di sampingnya, duduk dan memegang tangannya

Mengelus kepala Tao yang sudah kehilangan seluruh surai hitam favorite Kris, dan sesekali Kris mengecup bibir milik Tao yang memucat, berharap tiba-tiba ini menjadi cerita Sleeping Beauty

.

.

.

"Gege, xiexie sudah menemaniku selama ini. Setelah ini, gege tidak usah lagi menungguku. Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu,gege,

Gege, saranghae…."

.

.

Sekarang disinilah Kris, dirumah Tao yang baru. Yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari plastic bag di sampingnya

Itu adalah Mr. Panda

"**Aku ingin, gege meletakkannya di atas kuburanku nanti" **

"Tao-er, ini seperti yang kau inginkan. Mr. Panda akan kuletakkan disini"

Kris menunduk, air matanya mengalir lagi, jauh lebih deras dari yang tadi

Air mata Kris mengiringi kepergian Tao

Tao nya yang polos

Tao nya yang manis

Tao nya yang manja

Dan salah satu air mata itu menetes tepat di atas mata milik Mr. Panda

"Tao-er , Saranghae"

THE END

Weh Buset, angst nya gak kerasa yak? Haha mianhe. … percobaan

Udahan dulu ya, mau ke RS abis digebukin Kris DKK gara-gara bikin Tao malang gini nasibnya

RnR!


End file.
